Minerva Pevensie: The Second Generation Royals
by The Energizer
Summary: Hi! first fan fic! Minerva Pevensie is the daughter to Susan Pevensie, one of the Great Queens of Narnia. The winter after she turns 14, she is chosen by her Aunt Lucy to journey with her to the wardrobe, and the land of Aslan himself – Narnia. When she gets there, she has to prove her worth, by helping prevent a looming war with Archenland. Total, full summary inside.
1. Getting to Professor Kirke's Manor

Pls note: I own none of C.S. Lewis's lovely work, just the idea :)

Summary:

Minerva Pevensie is the daughter to Susan Pevensie, one of the Great Queens of Narnia. The winter after she turns 14, she is chosen by her Aunt Lucy to journey with her to the wardrobe, and the land of Aslan himself – Narnia. When she gets there, she has to prove her worth, by helping prevent a looming war with Archenland. In the process though, she falls for a half-blood of the sea – a human that has the same powers of a mermaid. As she gets more and more distracted with his enchanting eyes and alluring features, the war rapidly comes closer. Soon, the only way out of this situation for the glorious kingdom of Narnia is through marriage and since the King of Archenland only has a son, and she is the only girl of suitable age, she has no choice but to marry in order to save the kingdom she also fell for. Will she marry to save the many, or join love to save herself? And who is that rather handsome Narnian that Aunt Lucy is flirting with?

* * *

The sun was neither setting nor rising as my aunt Lucy smiled and patted the place next to her on the old chair. I walked over cautiously. Her eyes sparkled and her hair cut in the same bob she had for years – apparently so long that she still looked like a teenager, despite being 28. She acted a lot older than her age sometimes, even on the off chance she acted like a grandmother – like now.

' Minerva, come, sit here. I want to tell you something.' She said in her cheery voice.

' Yes?' I mumbled, sitting next to her.

She looked right into my boring brown eyes. ' Have you ever heard of Narnia?'

I froze. Like the stories that she got me a few years ago? Why would she be asking me that when she knew all too well she had brought it the books for me?

' Yes. You gave the books to me a few years ago, remember?' I gently tapped her head. ' Are you okay there, Aunt Lucy? I think you're coming down with something.'

She half-laughed then I saw her face chill and become serious.

' Nice try, Min. And yes I do know about the books I gave you. Can you tell me the names to the four children seen throughout?' She asked me slowly in the old, dusty attic.

I rolled my eyes. ' Yeah. Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter Pevensie. Just like Mum's name and Uncle Peter's and Uncle Edmund's and your name. Exactly the same. But it's not real. I mean, Talking lions don't exist -' I paused and put my right hand to the sky. ' To cause you no offence, Oh, Great Aslan.'

She laughed lightly. ' Don't worry, he understands. Not everyone believes in him, but he understands.'

I frowned. ' You say that like you know him.'

' I do. And now it's time you did too.' She told me, smoothing down my dress in an unashamed fashion – she knew I was 14, but she didn't care about age, to her I was a good friend, and friends do that sort of thing.

' What do you mean?' I asked her.

' Your mother and I, as well as Edmund and Peter are going back to Professor Kirke's Manor for the holidays and I want you to come. Aslan said we could only bring one child for each of us, and I choose you.' She looked at me softly. ' Please, say you'll come. I really want you meet him.' Lucy sounded a lot younger now, almost like a little girl begging to go to the toyshop.

She sighed and put her warm hands in her lap, gazing up at nothing in particular, reminiscing of her childhood. As she looked off into the distance that wasn't there, I saw her features grow in youth. She looked younger, more innocent than she was. This was one of the few times that she was back in England – she liked to travel the world, find something that she liked and could stay with – she hasn't found anything yet though. She wore a pretty red cotton floral dress, with white scalloped hem to just below her knees and light brown lace up shoes with white socks to just above her ankles. She lightly tapped absentmindedly, a broad smile coming on the longer she looked on.

' Okay Aunt Lucy, I'll come.' I told her finally.

She laughed and clapped her hands. ' Right! Well, we don't have much time to get ready. We have to leave in four days.'

' Four days?' I cried. ' I thought it would be over the holidays?'

' It is.' Lucy said. ' You see, your mother, Peter, Edmund and I have finally worked out the Narnian time span. They have holidays too, so we are going on their holidays, not ours. I'm sorry.'

I shrugged, realising I would miss out on school – yes!(Don't tell my teacher mother that I said that!) ' Okay. I'll get packed up.' I said, standing.

' Only for about four days. Cair Paravel should have some clothes that should fit you, but just in case, pack a few pairs of shorts.' She called as I walked out the door.

* * *

About two days later, I was ready. I had everything and a checklist that was already worn.

**List for Professor Kirke's Manor/ Narnia.**

**Three dresses**

Light blue floral to my knees

Dark red floral to just below knees

Purple long sleeve to my knees

**Three pairs of pants**

Beige pleated shorts to knees

Black pants

White shorts to knees

**Five pairs of socks**

Three white pairs to just above my ankle

Two pairs to my knees

**Three shirts**

One pale orange scalloped collar blouse

One plain white blouse

One mauve scalloped collar blouse with frills

**Two skirts**

One red tartan to my knees

One pale pink one to my knees

**Three cardigans**

One grey

One black

One pale blue

**Other normal undergarments that I will not write on this list**

' So, Minerva, are you ready?' Asked Lucy.

I nodded. ' As ready as I'll ever be for Narnia. I hear you never know when you go, so I'm holding on to this suitcase tight.' I shook it in my hands for good measure.

She smiled. ' Right. We're taking the train since all of us will be able to go at once, that is if _Edmund _can hurry up.' She called over her shoulder, ' Ed, get a move on! Aslan won't wait all day!'

A low voice shouted back, ' Gee Lu, hold on. I have to find some more batteries for the torch I left there last time.'

' They're in the second draw in the kitchen, Uncle Edmund,' I said.

A man in his thirties with black hair poked his head out of a cream doorway.

' Thanks, Minerva.' He smiled.

While I sat on the train, I wiggled my teddy bear's paws nervously – I had to bring Bear with me or else it wouldn't feel right. Then, my knees started to jiggle. Next, my eyes started to dart about like nothing else. Lucy put a warm hand on my knee.

' Calm down Minerva.' She shook her head. ' You're acting like you're getting ready for an exam.'

I sighed. ' Sorry. I just… what if Narnia doesn't like me?'

' Narnia loves everyone, even the people everyone else hates. You'll be fine.' My Aunt said reassuringly.

I nodded again and started to read the mathematics book my mother roped me into bringing. Yikes.

My mother chose one of her students from the school she taught at – I didn't particularly like her much, too stuck up and bossy for me. Uncle Edmund chose my cousin, Uncle Peter's son, Markus. He was 10, about the same age Aunt Lucy first went to Narnia - he's so cute with his adorable blonde hair! Uncle Peter was bringing along one of the young boys his other son, Daniel knew, Paul. Out of all of us, Paul was the oldest, nice old 15 and 7 months. He made me feel so little even though I was technically the tallest in my class back in London. And sure he was only a year and a bit older than me, still he was skinny and lanky and tall! It was scary! He was like a giant, the same height as Uncle Peter.

* * *

Right, so this doesn't exactly sound finished, but I'll get to the "ooh, look it's a big manor and a grumpy old lady" bit later.

How about reviewing? It will help make this sound a ton better :)


	2. Introductions

Pls note: I don't own Narnia, just my introduced characters

**The Dreary Part of the Train ride (not as bad as it** **seems)**

* * *

After Lucy's little pep talk, the adults left us in a separate compartment to ourselves. As I flipped to the end of the math book to cheat, Lydia Horton, the girl who my mother chose for Narnia wriggled closer.

' So, are you excited?' She said in her drawling voice (AN: Think Moaning Myrtle but snobbier) widening her neon green eyes.

I slammed the book shut and watched her jump with slight pleasure. ' Yeah, I guess. I already know most of the history of Narnia. My Aunt Lucy taught me. She also gave me some books on Narnia as well.' I explained. Her face drooped the tiniest bit when she heard how experienced I was. ' What do you want to see?'

' Oh, the talking animals. I want to see how their mouths are shaped. It should be interesting to see if it's different from our animals.' she prattled on.

I turned away from her and looked out the window to the countryside. Lydia sounded like she was talking about science specimens, not talking, feeling animals. I shivered as I imagined her with a pair of tweezers, plucking at whiskers and strands of fur.

' Minerva, are you cold?' Mumbled a low voice.

I glanced across from me and spied Paul tilting his head at me. His tawny brown hair fell over one eye a bit as he stared at me, waiting for an answer. I shook my head quick.

' Oh, no. It's nothing.' I replied, dumbly drumming my fingers on the cover of the thick school book resting on my lap.

He frowned. ' But you just shivered. I saw it.' He said.

God, I forgot how nosy he was. I learned that yesterday when he started snooping around my house and opened my secret cupboard in the living room!

' Just a momentary thought. Nothing to get all tied up about, Paul.' I muttered fast. ' So what do you want to see in Narnia?'

Paul rolled his broad shoulders. ' I want to look at their military devices and army plans. It should be interesting to see how they work.'

' Hmm, that seems interesting.' Lydia put in, finally realising I wasn't listening. ' I want to see how the centaurs' muscles move as well.'

' I want to see the dancing trees.' Little Markus put in with glittering blue eyes. ' I bet they would look so pretty.'

I smiled at Markus. Finally, someone I can relate to! While he may be 4 years younger than me, it's better than talking to Miss Scientist or General Paul the Nosy.

' How do you know about them?' I asked the boy who pushed his hair back for a minute.

' Dad told me about them last night. He said that the first time he went there he got to see them.' Markus explained to me.

I was definitely staying with this boy.

Not a minute later, Uncle Peter poked his head in. ' We're almost there. I suggest you get ready to get off.'

As soon as he shut the door, I leaped up, pulling my bag down to my rest at me feet while everyone stared at me, slightly startled. After me they pulled their own things down. As the train pulled to a stop I peered out the window to see the smallest train station I had ever laid my eyes on. It was a little bigger than the compartment we were sitting in with a tiny little sign that didn't even say where we were. Uncle Edmund opened our doors with a smile and we climbed out of the train onto the platform. It was a miracle that we all even fit on the thing! While we got our things in order a heavy clomping like hoofs were heard.

' I see the Troublesome foursome are back.' Said a voice. ' And they brought miniature versions with them!'

' Ms Macredy!' (AN: Pls notify me if I spell vital names wrong. I have a feeling this is a stuffed up name) Called my mother with a smile. ' Right on time!'

' I'm always punctual, Susan. You should know that by now.' The old woman said.

The woman sat at the front of a cart, holding the reins of two Clydesdale horses. So those were the clomping noises!

' Come on, children, in you go.' Lucy said with a sparkle in her eye. Another thrilling ride to enjoy.

I sat right by the female driver as we bounced along the road. Half an hour later we arrived at the manor.

* * *

' Where's Professor Kirke? I thought he was going to meet us out the front?' Mumbled mum, looking at the dark double doors that lead to the inside of the enormous manor.

' The professor is slightly ill.' Said Ms Macredy. ' And he is old. But don't tell him I said that. He likes to think he's still 60.'

Uncle Edmund smirked. ' Of course. We all like to sometimes. Don't we, _Lucy_?'

My aunt pulled a face. ' Hush up Ed. Let's just get inside. I feel like some tea.'

* * *

We all walked one by one up the narrow hallway after properly meeting the housekeeper. At the top of the narrow hallway was a quaint door that lead to a study with a heavily aged man. He had wiry grey hair and a matching beard. Resting haphazardly on his nose was a pair of spectacles and he had a pleased expression spread on his face.

' Professor, our guests are here.' Said the housekeeper.

He looked up and grinned. 'Ah welcome back!' He rose from his chair and walked around the large desk. he tugged at a clump of my aunt's hair. ' Haven't changed your hair at all, have you Lucy, dear?'

' No, professor. Not for quite a while.' She told him in her usual cheery voice.

He slowly circled Uncle Edmund. ' Well, you've certainly shot up, haven't you boy?'

Edmund smirked. ' Of course I have. You haven't seen me since my eighteenth birthday.'

' Well at least I can still tell it's you, unlike this man over here.' He gestured to Uncle Peter. ' Peter, are you sure that's you?'

Peter smiled and shook the old man's hand. ' Good to see you again, professor. Haven't changed a bit.'

' Of course not.' The man nodded once to mother. ' Susan.'

' Professor Kirke. How are you?' She asked pleasantly.

' Fabulous.' He turned to us - the younger ones.

' Now, who are these kids?' he asked.

Lydia stepped forward and shook hands with the professor. ' I'm Lydia Horton, sir.'

' Pleasure to meet you Lydia.' he greeted her.

Paul rolled his shoulders and in his low voice said, ' Paul Parkinson, sir. Nice to meet you.'

The professor grinned and slammed his shoulder. ' And to you, young man.'

Markus was incredibly shy, as was I. We scrambled for each others' cover. He ended up standing just behind me. Uncle Peter gave his son a little nudge.

' Come on son. The professor's nice.' He whispered. ' Be polite.'

The boy was shorter than the average 10 year old, so the owner of the house crouched down. ' Who might you be, young one?'

' I'm Markus Pevensie... sir.' He mumbled.

The older man smiled. ' Hello Markus. I am Professor Digory Kirke. But you can call be Digory.' The professor told my cousin.

' H-hello, Digory.' Markus said with a little smile.

The professor looked me right in the eye while standing to his full height. ' And I can only assume that this another Pevensie. Am I right?'

I grinned. ' That's right sir. Susan is my mother.'

' And that means, according to the regular letters I get, you must be Minerva.' He told me while I nodded and put my hand out.

He shook it fervently.

' Right, Ms Macredy, I can take the guests from here.' He said and the woman bowed her head, retreating backwards. I hope she didn't fall back down the stairs? I paused while everyone else talked, waiting for the cry of surprise then a series of woody thumps. I got nothing.

' Don't worry, child. Our housekeeper is far too smart and sophisticated to fall down stairs.' The professor whispered in my ear suddenly.

I jumped and turned around to find him winking at me, then dawdling over to Uncle Peter where they began to talk, "Narnia" forming on their lips numerous times. They also gestured to a body of armor and chain-mail as well. I wonder what they were going on about?

Finally, the old man looked up. ' Everyone, are we ready?'

I glanced to the side, at my mother who happened to be all smiles. ' Yes!' Called the adults.

' Right then. To Narnia!' The professor called,marching out the door. ' Don't forget your things! I don't know when we'll be back!' And with that , he laughed...and tripped down the last three steps.

Aunt Lucy shook her head and rushed down the stairs after him. We followed them out to the spacious garden and to the entry of Narnia.

* * *

There we are!

Another chapter finished

Pls review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon :)


End file.
